


Flex me

by AshAxis



Category: Futurama
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: (Their personalities are altered to fit the story and they meet a different way.)Fry can't attract female humans but for some reason, bending units can't resist him.When Bender meets a bending unit that looks just like him, he's excited that he just met a life long friend but when Flexo catches feelings for Fry, things turn sour.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

"God, this place is a sausage feast like all the others." Bender groaned as he put his head on the bar isle. "I'm actually going to have to walk around to get a cheap floozie." He was hoping a quick walk to the bars next to his apartment was enough to get himself lucky but no girls seems to be around, he needed some entertainment but it seemed like he'd have to settle with bothering Fry. 

"I hate having to walk around for a hook up." Someone sat next to him.

"Oi, who are y-" Bender turned to look at him and gasped when he saw someone who looked just like him! Expect with a really nice facial magent. "Yo! Where'd you get that glorious thing."

"Stole it off a dead robot." Bender looked at him strangely as he laughed. "Nah I'm kidding, I was made with it."

"You are one of the lucky ones." Bender sighed. "Names Bender."

"I'm Flexo, nice meeting you pal." The robot grabbed a beer and chugged it down. 

"Hey, you seem like a fun guy, want to go rob some cigarettes?"

"Nah, I'm not about stealing." Bender groaned but Flexo laughed. "I'm yanking your chain, let's go to the gas station over there." Flexo pointed out the window and across the street was a dirty old gas station. 

"It's perfect!" Bender hopped off his seat and the two happily walked over there.

It was a fairly quick steal since the cashier was dead asleep and the cameras were busted, they just grabbed what they wanted and headed to Robot Arms Apt.

"Should we go to my place or yours?" Bender asked as they got in the elevator. 

"Let's go to yours, my TV is busted." 

They waited in the elevator for a few more seconds then stepped out when it got to bender's floor. "I thought we were going to your apartment."

"We are, this is my floor." Bender stared walking down the hallway. 

"What a coincidence, my room is on this floor too!" Flexo followed.

"If I ever need a drinking buddy, I'll know I have 13 now on this floor." Bender got to the apartment and unlocked the door. 

"Why is your closet open?" Flexo asked as they walked in.

"Oh cause I have a room mate, I'll introduce you to him." Bender set down his goods. "He's shy sometimes." The robot looked around and started to whistle. "Come here Fry, come on boy! Where you at?" He started to move around the house in search of his beloved meatbag. 

Flexo looked around and saw a human sitting on the couch. He wore a white shirt stained with mustard, blue jeans and the nastiest white socks. "Heeelllo~" He purred and walked over to the human, he didn't notice him cause he was way into his video games. The bending unit didn't like being ignored so he stepped in front of the tv. 

"Oh, hey Bender." Fry greeted and took a second look. "Wow, nice beard you got there."

"Thanks baby." He said proudly and examined Fry more. "You sure know how to work those buttons, how about you work mine?" Flexo took the human's hand. 

"What?" The ginger became a little flustered.

Before Flexo could say anymore Bender quickly used his extendo arm to pull their hands apart. "You guys know each other?"

"Bender?" Fry looked at the two robots in confusion. 

"I'm Bender, that's Flexo." The real Bender said. "Flexo, this is Fry."

"Please to meet you." Flexo chuckled and sat next to the human, a little too close for comfort. 

"Your name is cool." Fry complimented and Bender suddenly felt angry.

"I know, they call me Flexo cause I can move anyway I want." Flexo extended his arm out and looped it into a heart. "Oh and cause I'm a bending unit.

"Cool." Fry looked at the heart.

"Alright, you met my room mate now get out." Bender demanded, not being able to watch this anymore.

"I thought we were going to drink!" 

"Oo! You brought alcohol? I could really go for a drink." Fry admitted and Flexo opened his compartment. 

"For the finest looking human in this room." Flexo purred and Fry reached in for a beer. Bender gasped and growled. 

"Alright charmer, move over." Bender squeezed inbetween the two and sighed happily, putting an arm around Fry and the human not caring. 

"Hmph." Flexo crossed his arms and looked at the TV Fry switched the game to All My Circuits and the three watched. A small tension eased into the room but Fry was too clueless to notice. "So, you want all my circuits often?"

"Yep, Fry and I always miss work just to see the newest episode."

"Like right now." Fry finished his beer and sighed. "Flexo, can I get another?"

"Of course." Flexo stood up and moved to the otherside of Fry. "How about I sit here so you can keep getting beer and I can sit by the window?"

"Sure." Fry shrugged and opened the compartment to grab the beer.

"No! Fry likes to sit only by me cause the heater is broken and Im the substitute for it." Bender flipped a switch and his metal heated up just enough to not burn the human. He grabbed Fry and pulled him closer.

"Dingus, I can be a heater too." Flexo flipped his switch. "And I have vibrating mode." He pressed a button inside his compartment and he shook.

"Oo! Heat and a neck massage." Fry leaned against Flexo and he quickly warmed up, soft vibration massaging his tense neck. "Oh yeah.."

Bender couldn't compete with that so he just had to accept it for the time being. Either way, Flexo would leave eventually and he'd have his squishy meatbag all to himself again! Just one evening Bender.


	2. Bend me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bender seeks emotional support.

Unfortunately for Bender, the episode they were watching was an extra two hours due to Calculon's many dramatic pauses and during one, Fry fell asleep and stayed against Flexo.

"This skinbag is adorable." Flexo looked at Bender, knowing he was jealous and since he was an asshole, it made him extra happy.

"It's meatbag! Not skinbag!"

"I'll call him whatever I want."

"Just hurry up and screw him so you can go away forever." Bender grumbled.

"Who said I wanted to screw him?" Flexo laughed. "Well I do want to fuck him but I also want more than that, this squishy mess makes my circuits tingle." The robot started to poke Fry's small belly, then his cheek. "So squishy.."

"That's my squish!" Bender grabbed Fry and pulled him off Flexo, waking him up. 

"Huh..?" Fry rubbed his eyes and saw he was wrapped in Bender's cold arms. "Why are you hugging me?"

"I'm not hugging you, I'm mugging you!" Bender grabbed his wallet and tossed him aside. He looked back up and Flexo had an evil smile, he figured out the deal with Bender. 

"Are you alright Fry?" Flexo helped him up.

"Yeah, that was actually softer than most times Bender pushes me." The human mumbled and wiped off the dust from his shirt. 

"Here, while Bender counts your money, why don't we get some food? I'll pay for ya."

"Oh sweet, free food." Fry grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on. "Can we go to Fishy Joe's?"

Bender watched as Flexo lead him to the door. His robotic, dead heart hurting. 

"Baby, when you are with me, we can go anyway." Flexo got Fry out the door then looked inside, an angry Bender eyeing him. "I'll bring him back at 8." The door closed and Bender groaned. 

"He took my meatbag.." The bending unit looked at Fry wallet. "And for what? Fry's wallet with the fly living in it?" He went to Fry's room and collapsed on his bed. Even though he couldn't smell, he could still feel Fry's aura on the bed. Or maybe it was the mites. "I need help with this." Bender didn't know who he could ask, everyone knew he was this badass robot that didn't care about feelings and he was but when it came to Fry, it was a different story. He'd never admit it but he was in love with his best friend. Fry was the only one there no matter how many times he punched him, he was someone he could open up to and share a beer with. "Wait a second! I know a sad, love deprived human that can help me!"

....

Bender laid on Fry's bed, softly nuzzling the Fry shaped indent on it until the door buzzed. "Alright Bender, be honest but not really." He got up and opened the door. Before he could greet them, they jump in with a gas mask and tank labeled Owl Killer. "Where are they? We have to get rid of them before they have babies and infest!"

"Shut your trap Leela, we don't have an owl problem." Bender slapped the gun out of her hand. "But I do have a problem that I think you can help me with."

"I left my date for this?" Leela sighed. "He was a loud chewer.. anyways, what's your problem?"

"So my friend.. uh.. Ben, is kinda in love with his best friend.. Y and Y is being seducing by.. Xo and I was wondering if you knew what to do?'

The cyclop stared at Bender for a few seconds, something was up but she knew he'd only deny her the truth. "Ben can just tell Y that he likes him and if Y likes him back then Xo isn't going to matter."

"Okay but what if Ben is too nervous to ruin his friendship with F-..Y and what if Y doesn't like him back cause Xo already took him and AH!" Bender shouted and held the sides of his head. 

"You know Bender, I feel like I know this Ben."

"No you don't! He's from.. Australia and lives with the mutants!" Bender said in defense. "Just get out!"

"Fine but if I had any advice for Ben, I'd tell him to just do it. You can't predict the future and if I learned anything from Sean, my ex boyfriend, it's that-"

"Alright get out Leela I'm done with you." Bender didn't want her to start ranting about Sean so he had to get her out as quickly as possible. "Thanks for the advice dummy." He quickly said as he shut the door.

"No problem Bender!" She said from the other side of the metal door. 

"Alright calm down Bender, it's just telling your best friend you're in love with him, it's going to be easy."


	3. Love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry makes a mistake.

Bender checked the time and noticed it was almost eight, he started to worry about his meatbag. 

"And then I told him, that's my wife!" 

He heard that nasty voice from outside the door and he rushed over, he opened it and peeked out. 

"You have some weird stories." 

"Yeah I know." Flexo chuckled. "It was nice getting to know you."

"Thanks again for the food."

"Don't mention it."

Bender growled, they were standing way too close to each other. 

"Well, my room is right here, come visit me anytime skinbag."

"Cool!" Fry smiled and saved bye, he saw Bender peaking out. "Hey Bender."

"Get in this house right now you hussy." He used his extendo arm to grab Fry and drag him in. Once Fry was safely inside, he shut the door and quickly boarded it up.

"Everything alright Bender? You seem a little stressed." Fry put his hand on the robot's shoulder.

"I'm fine." The bending unit tried to lie but he just couldn't. "..No I'm not."

"What's wrong buddy? Did the mites try to eat your guinea pig again?"

"No, Gretal is fine." Bender turned to Fry. "It's something else."

"You know I'm here for you, just tell me."

"I don't like Flexo."

"Oh, why not?" Fry tried to read the robot but nothing was coming up. Bender looked at the ground and didn't speak. "Aw.. are you jealous of Flexo?"

"Jealous?!"

"Yeah, you're afraid he's going to take your best buddy! But you don't have to be scared, you know I love you man." The ginger pulled the robot into a hug.

"Yeah.. that's what I'm worried about." Bender thought this was close enough to actually confessing.

"Then it might be a good time to mention that Flexo invited me to The Hip Joint tomorrow.." The human mumbled and Bender pushed him away.

"Are you going?"

"Well.. he said he'd pay and I can't pass up free stuff." Fry rubbed the back of his neck. "But you can come with us if it makes you feel better."

"Yeah, I'll go." Bender also couldn't pass up a free party and sure Flexo said he'd pay for Fry only but maybe Fry could beg him to do it. 

"I'm gonna go to bed." Fry said with a yawn. "Flexo got me tired out."

"What did you guys do besides go to Fishy Joe's?"

"We went to the park, saw a horse propose to a ghost, other things I don't remember." The human shrugged. "Well, goodnight Bender." Before Fry could go to his bed, the robot grabbed his arm. 

"Hey Fry uh.. can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?"

"Huh? Why?"

"The owls scare me, I'll feel better with you cause your smell will scare them off."

"Oh, alright." Fry shrugged. "I gotta call Leela and tell her we need help with the owls." 

"Yep." Bender followed Fry to the bed and he threw himself on the side. The human stripped down to nothing but his boxers and laid on the other side. "God, you flesh humans are great." The robot laughed and started to squish Fry's body.

"Have at it just stay away from m-" Fry gasped and groaned as the robot got a grip on his thigh.

Bender noticed Fry's reaction and quickly let go. "Did I kill you?!"

"No.." Fry sighed in relief. "You won't understand since you don't have flesh but humans have spots that are.. more sensitive than the others, my thighs are one of those spots." He explained.

"Oh, sensitive like it hurts or it feels good? There's a lot of ways to interpret that."

"God, this is embarrassing.. When someone grips my thigh, it feels good to me." 

Bender purred seductively. "You want me to do it again?"

"Hush Bender, go to bed."

"Fine, I'll go to stupid bed.." The robot grumbled and closed his visor for the night.

....

Bender woke up earlier than usual, a crisp 10am. "Crap.. we gotta go t-" He turned to the side expecting to see his dear idiot but no one was there. "Fry?!" He saw a small note on the wall next to the light switch. The robot quickly got up and grabbed it.

'You looked really happy in your sleep so I didn't wake you up, Flexo walked me to work so don't worry about me getting ran over. Hurry to work when you see this'

Bender growled and quickly ran out the apartment to work. 

....

"Fry!" He shouted as the door opened up. 

"Hey Bender." The human greeted while standing next to everyone, including Flexo. 

"Why is he here?!" Bender grumbled and walked over to try, gently pulling him away.

"Good news everyone!..again, I hired Flexo to help out with deliveries. He seemed like a decently sane robot." 

"Thanks professor!"

"No! He can't work here. There's only room for one lovable, drunk robot."

"It's fine Bender, he'll help you guys with your work load so things are easier." Leela assured.

"It's going to be a blast working with you buddy." Flexo walked over to Bender and put an arm around him. 

"Friends!" Fry cheered and hugged them both.

As they day went on, Bender was slowly being drained. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was Flexo getting comfortable with Fry. He even asked for a back rub that ended in Fry touching his antenna! He could have killed Flexo there and then but Fry was already getting attached to him, he'd never forgive him. After a day of doing pretty much nothing, they all went home expect Bender, Fry and Flexo. 

"So Fry, are we heading to the Hip Joint?" Flexo offered Fry his hand. 

"Yeah, can Bender come too?" The ginger gave Flexo a high five, thinking that was what he wanted. 

'Attaboy Fry.' Bender thought. 

"No." Fry frowned at Flexo and he laughed. "I'm busting your balls, of course he can come."

And off they went to the coolest club in new-new york. 

Once they arrived, Flexo paid the cab and took them inside. 

"Come on Fry, let's bust a move." Flexo took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Bender just watched and went to the bar, maybe some short lived pleasure would help ease the pain. 

"Give me your cheapest drink." He asked and noticed a fembot looking at him. Bender smirked. "Make it two."

"So Fry, what is Bender to you?'

"My best friend."

"But is that all?"

"Well.."

"You can tell me, we're friends."

"Well, as of lately, I've been feeling weird towards him. I think I'm falling for him. Or I'm getting the clown disease."

"You like Bender?"

"Yeah and I'm starting to think he likes me back!"

"Nah, don't get your hopes up." Flexo grabbed Fry and made him face the bar. Bender had the fembot on his lap as they made out. "Bender doesn't have self control, he seems to be afraid of commitment so even if he did, he'd drop you in a week."

Fry sighed as he watched them. "You're right.. I'm just Bender's buddy." He finally stopped dancing and just slumped.

"But you know what? I'm not afraid of my feelings and I was married once." Flexo pulled Fry close. "Fry, I think you are one fine piece of meat and I'd be honored to call you my boyfriend."

"What?" Fry blushed as he stared at Flexo's optics. "You like me?"

"Hell yeah I do, I thought you picked up on it when I held your hand through central park."

"I always hold someone's hand cause I'm afraid of being taken at central park."

"Either way, I still want to ask you out, at least give me a chance." Flexo gave Fry a small smile. "You know you want to."

The human stared at Flexo for a few moments and his heart was confused, he looked just like Bender and acted like him.. it was selfish but maybe he could use him to cope with never being able to have Bender. "I'll give you a chance."

"Whoo-hoo!" Flexo hugged Fry. "You won't regret it baby, now dance skinbag!" Fry smiled for a second but it faded, was he really doing the right thing? He thought and he danced with Flexo, if only Bender was the commitment type.

As it became later in the night, Bender wasn't able to take the fembot home because it wasn't in her 'nature' to go home with someone. What a tease. So he went along with a drunk Fry and weirdly happy Flexo. They went back to Robot Arms Apt and in the hallway, something wasn't right.

"Oh Flexo~" Fry purred as he hung onto him, it angered Bender.

"What's up baby?" He asked while looking at the other. 

"Wh-What happens if i.." He said slurred before lick Flexo's antenna. A small wave of electricity tickling his tongue.

Flexo chuckled and Bender gasped in horror. "Well baby, my antenna is the equivalent of my cock so." The robot pinned the meatbag against the wall. "If you keep doing that, I'll have no other choice than t-"

"That's enough Flexo!" Bender shoved Flexo aside and grabbed Fry. "You better leave my meatbag alone! He's not yours!"

"I'm pretty sure he is, tonight, he agreed to be my boyfriend."

Bender looked at Fry and the drunk human smiled nervously. "We're going to have a talk!" He shoved Fry towards the apartment. "You better back off Flexo, I love Fry!"

"Maybe if you told him, I'd back off but I know you won't. You're a robot whore that won't commit to one person, I'll make Fry happy and stay with him but you'll just use him for pleasure and throw him out in a week!"

"No I wouldn't, you don't even know me!" Bender growled and got into the apartment, quickly shutting the door before another word was said.


	4. All three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth, touches and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Bender looked at the drunk Fry and frowned. "You're dating Flexo?!"

"Y-Yep.." Fry said with a hiccup. "Why do you care?"

"I told you I don't like Flexo!"

"Well I do! You never cared who I went out with, why is it suddenly important?" 

"Because Fry! There's something you don't know!"

"Then tell me!"

"No!" Bender yelled at Fry. The human looked at him with small disbelief. 

"..I don't want to see you, I'm going to get Flexo." Fry stood up and headed for the door but Bender stopped him. 

"You want your lover boy? I'll go get him. Sit your drunk ass down." Bender mumbled while heading out the apartment. 

The ginger sat down as demanded and sighed. He knew why Bender was angry but why didn't he just tell him then and there? All he needed to hear was a 'Fry, I love you.' and he'd kick Flexo out of his life but no, Bender wasn't going to do anything so he'd have to seek that cold touch he loved so much from another.

"Hey baby." Fry looked at the door and he saw a bending unit with a glorious beard.

"Hey Flexo."

"Bender stormed off and left the building after telling me you wanted to see me." 'Flexo' closed the door and went to sit next to Fry. "What happened?"

"Bender won't admit that he's in love with me!" Fry grumbled. "I know you said he'd only dump me in a week but even if that's true, I want to be able to express all the pent up love I have for him in the time that he does love me." 

"Fry.. I love you."

The ginger looked at the robot. "it's not the same when you say it Flexo, I want Bender to do it."

"Right! I'm Flexo," The robot laughed. It was actually Bender in a brilliant Flexo disguise, he needed more information from Fry and reassurance so he was undercover. 

"..it was still nice to hear it." Fry smiled at him and leaned in, pressing him squishy lips against Bender's mouth piece. The bending unit gasped and felt the electricity flow through his body. Kissing Fry was different, everything tingled and he felt like he was floating. "I like the way your mouth electrifies me." Fry mumbled and held the robot close to his body.

"God Fry.." Bender pushed Fry down onto the couch and got on top of him. The human started to desperately lick and kiss the robot's mouth piece, the feeling of electricity was amazing. "I'm so in love with you.."

"Flexo.." Fry moaned softly as the robot stated to electrify his neck softly. Bender hated the fact he was still in disguise because now he would only say Flexo and not Bender. 

Before things could escalate further, there was a knock on the door then a bang as a robot casually broke through. "Hey Fry, I'm feeling kinda lonely a-" Flexo looked over at the couch and gasped. 

"Flexo?!" Fry looked at the robot on top of him and grabbed the beard, it came off. "Bender?!"

"Hey buddy.." Bender was a bit ashamed.

"You were cheating on me? How could you?!" Flexo growled. 

"No wait.. I didn't- Bender.." Flexo wasn't tell him he loved him, it was Bender! "Oh Bender." Fry pulled him back into a kiss and his body trembled with pleasure. No wonder he felt extreme sparks when he kissed the robot, it was his true love!

"Hey hold on." Flexo grabbed Bender and took him off of Fry. "I feel like I deserve a piece of the action."

"Hell no!" Bender growled and tried to get out of his grip. "Why the hell should Fry give you anything?"

"Because I was the perfect date while you two couldn't figure out your feelings." Flexo went over to Fry and quickly kissed him, the human was confused and drunk so he nervously kissed him back. 

"Get lost!" Bender used his arms to grab Flexo. 

"Come on, at least share the skinbag tonight and I'll move to Mars tomorrow." Flexo just wanted to know what it was like to be with a human.

"No!" Bender frowned. 

"Bender, we should do it. He'll leave us forever and we can he happy." Fry tried to convince him, he was turned on and extremely happy so a threesome sounded great. He liked Flexo and loved Bender, it was a win for him.

"Yeah, I'm not in love with Fry. I just want some action." 

Bender grumbled before slowing nodding. It was gonna be a bitch seeing Flexo touch his meatbag but if he'd leave them alone, it should be fine. And it did seem a little naughty, that's how he liked his sex. The bending units let go of each other and business started. They sat Fry in the middle of the couch and they took the sides. 

"I get to kiss Fry, I don't know what you're gonna do." Bender grabbed Fry's face.

"I've watched enough stuff on the Internet to know what I'm going to do." Flexo mumbled. 

Bender smiled at Fry and they started to make out intensely, the human drooling all over the bending unit. "I love you so damn much Fry.." He mumbled as he hugged him tight. 

"I love you t-" Fry gasped and a sudden moan escaped his lips. Bender was confused until he looked down and saw Flexo using his cold fingers to jerk off Fry. "O-Oh god~" The human moaned out.

"Let me do that!" Bender demanded.

"Fine but I get to kiss Fry."

"Whatever, only I get to please him." Bender moved down while Flexo moved up. 

"Hey hot stuff." Flexo winked and reached into his compartment to raise his electricity flow a little so his kisses seemed better than Bender's. He took Fry's hand and held it as they made out.

"I'll show you.." Bender grumbled and stared at the fleshy organ, he didn't study like Flexo did and just copied his actions. Grabbing the shaft and moving his fingers up and down.

"Bender~" Fry moaned as he reached down to touch the robots antenna. Bender shivered at the warm flesh around his antenna and jerked him off faster, panting softly as Fry did the same to his antenna. 

The night was filled with pure pleasure for the robot attracting human. He was happier when they finished with him because Flexo left and now he was all Bender's, they were going to love each other and pretend like that night didn't hapoy. Fry was going to love Bender like no tomorrow, their love was strong and unlike any other, the human wanted to make sure Bender felt it like he did and the robot was obviously going to out live him so his time left on the planet was going to be used wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut with robots was going to be weird for me so I didn't finish it all the way but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
